Senja
by Ay
Summary: Karena kami tahu, kebahagiaan kami adalah orang yang kami cinta. Tak peduli apa kata orang, asal kami bahagia, itu cukup sebagai pembenaran atas pilihan kami... AU/SuiSasu/a lit of SuiSaku, InoSaku/Hope you like it.XD


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Senja©aya-na rifa'i**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk semua penyuka pair SuiSasu… **

**Termasuk saya.. XD**

**.**

**_Saat garis melintang di batas waktu,_**

**_Kamu datang dengan segenggam pengharapan…_**

**_Saat batas waktu terlewati,_**

**_Kamu bilang itu cinta…_**

**_Saat cinta sudah ada di pelupuk mata,_**

**_Kamu tahu itu senja…_**

**_Senja atau bukan,_**

**_Aku cinta kamu…_**

**_._**

**_._******

Hari itu masih sama seperti hari-hari lalu, masih dengan awan mendung di sela-sela langit. Membelahnya menjadi dua kubu yang berlainan, bertentangan, menyimpang, tapi indah. Gradasi kelabu penghias langit tampak malu-malu dengan semburatnya. Di bawah itu semua, sama seperti hari lalu, dua orang tengah bercengkrama di bangku taman kampus mereka. Yang satu gadis dengan rambut merah jambu pucatnya, yang lain, pria dengan kacamata hitam menutupi mata _amethyst_nya.

Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno. Menyibak sedikit anak rambut yang jatuh di dahi sang pria, Suigetsu Hozuki, dengan tangannya, beralih menyentuh kacamata yang dikenakannya. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, aku kurang suka kau memakai kacamata, Sui."

"Dan aku paling suka membuatmu kurang suka, Saku." Balas Suigetsu dengan senyumnya.

Senyum yang Sakura tahu, senyum perpisahan. Bukan lagi senyum penuh damba yang diingatnya pernah menghiasi bibir pria itu. Bukan… Bukan berarti pria itu tak lagi tampan dengan senyum yang kini dikembangkannya. Bukan… Pria itu masih sama tampannya dengan hari-hari lalu, masih sama gagah dan memikat seperti yang pernah lalu, hanya saja rasa… Ya, rasa. Rasa dalam senyum itu tak lagi sama, dan sang gadis, Sakura, sadar betul apa yang menyebabkan perubahan itu. Ia tak sadar sendiri. Pria itu pun sadar, rasa yang ia—ah, tidak, tapi mereka—miliki tak lagi sama.

Mereka memang saling cinta. Tepatnya pernah. Karena kini, secara sadar dalam hati mereka tahu, merea berbeda. Sang gadis dengan jalannya, sang pria dengan keteguhannya. Mereka berbeda namun menerima.

"Pergilah. Ia…" Sakura tersenyum tulus pada pria yang pernah dicintainya. "…pasti sudah menunggumu."

Suigetsu balas tersenyum sambil menggaruk telinganya—yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "Yah… Kau tahu, ia tak suka menunggu."

Sakura melirik Suigetsu dengan senyum mengejek, "dan itu kurasa yang membuatmu tergila-gila padanya, eh?"

"Hahaha… _Ok_, kamu yang terbaik, Saku…" Suigetsu menyentuh ujung dagu sang gadis bermata emerald di hadapannya, "…sebagai sahabatku." Katanya mengakhiri.

"Terimakasih pernah mencintaiku, Suigetsu Hozuki."

"Dan terimakasih pernah menjadi wanita paling mengertiku, Sakura Haruno." Ia tarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Percayalah, Ino akan membahagiakanmu."

Sakura mengangguk kecil, ia sesap dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Suigetsu—Sang Mantan. "Dan ia juga pasti akan membahgiakanmu, Sui."

Suigetsu melepas pelukannya dan menatap erat kedua bola mata emerald yang tengah menatap pula kedua violetnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Ino."

"Hn."

"Katakan, ia harus menjagamu dengan baik. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan merestui kalian." Katanya sambil berpura membelalakkan matanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Suigetsu, "bicaramu seperti nasehat seorang ayah pada putrinya!"

"Kau memang putriku, Saku!"

"Yayaya… baik Ayah Sui." Sakura mendorong Suigetsu menjauhinya. "Sana! Nanti Mama Uchiha terlalu lama menunggu."

"Hahaha… _Ok! Bye_!" Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura membalas lambaian tangannya, "_Bye_!"

**_Aku dan dia saling merelakan… Karena kami tahu, kebahagian kami terletak pada sosok yang kami cintai. Tak peduli apa kata orang, asal kami bahagia, itu cukup sebagai pembenaran atas pilihan kami._**

.

.

Pria dengan rambut agak mencuat di bagian belakangnya tampak kesal, walau wajahnya mampu menutupi emosi itu, tetap menampilkan ekspresi datar. Dengan wajah tampan, tak heran jika banyak gadis yang menggilainya. Hanya saja pria ini lain. Ia tak pernah sedikit pun peduli pada gadis-gadis itu—mungkin dulu pernah. Namun tak lagi dan tak akan pernah lagi sejak ia mengenal satu nama. Nama yang menghantuinya sepanjang malam. Hozuki Suigetsu.

Nama yang bagai suplemen, meningkatkan kinerja otaknya saat membayangkan senyum teduh—bahkan senyum mengejek sekalipun—miliknya. Membuat pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha membuang segala pikiran rasionalnya tentang perasaan sesama _gender_. Menulikan dan menutup segala indera-nya dari cibiran yang mungkin mampir padanya. Baginya, Suigetsu adalah segalanya. Hanya Suigetsu dan tak ada yang lainnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Sebuah suara jatuh di pendengaran Uchiha bungsu itu.

Ia tolehkan kepalanya melihat sosok sang penanya. Walau ia tahu, tak perlu melihat, ia telah tahu, suara itu adalah suara pria pemilik nama yang hampir membuatnya gila—gila ingin memiliki.

"Hn." Seperti biasa, hanya itu jawabannya.

"Kau marah?"

"Yang kau lihat?"

Suigetsu tersenyum, ia tahu Sasuke sedang kesal, hanya saja melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang kesal sangatlah manis baginya. Dan itu menjadikannya sangat senang menggoda sang pria berambut hitam—Sasuke.

"Maaf. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura."

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Suigetsu. Sang pangeran yang cantik pun terperangkap sang ksatria bemata violet. Dari tatapan mata itu pun, Suigetsu tahu… Sasuke cemburu.

"Lalu bertemu denganku?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Untuk?"

"Oh ayolah… Aku tahu kau cemburu, Sasu."

"Tidak."

"Cemburu."

"Tidak."

"_Ok_." Suigetsu menyerah. Ia tak ingin menambah kekesalan Sasuke. Setidaknya ia tak mau ditolak sebelum menyatakan perasaannya. "Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Kami sudah putus."

"Oh…" Suigetsu mengutuk setiap kalimat tangkas yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaanya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa perlu aku memberitahumu?"

_Tch…_

"Kalian kelihatan sangat cocok. Kau dari keluarga Uchiha dan Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga. Kalian sera—"

"Jangan bertele-tele Suigetsu Hozuki. Jelaskan saja, untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu di tempat ini!"

Suigetsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tangannya kemudian memainkan kacamata yang kini ada di antara kerah bajunya. "Umm… Cuacanya cerah ya?"

"Kalau segerombol awan hitam kau bilang cerah, ku rasa kau perlu memeriksa matamu." Komentar Sasuke sinis.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa ia begitu sinis pada Suigetsu hari ini, atau tepatnya setelah Suigetsu mengatakan ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Ok. Aku menyerah. Baiklah, aku ke sini untuk…" Suigetsu tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan alis kanannya, sedikit penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataan Suigetsu.

"…untuk bertemu dengamu." Lanjutnya tanpa dosa, membuat sang Uchiha menyipitkan kedua mata hitamnya.

"Kalau hanya itu alasan konyolmu, aku pulang!"

Belum sempat Sasuke beranjak, Suigetsu telah menarik tangannya, menahannya untuk tetap berada di sini.

"Maaf. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Sasuke."

"Setelah kau bertemu dan mungkin bermesraan dengan Sakura."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Suigetsu.

"Adakah seseorang yang kau suka?" Tanya Suigetsu langsung.

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu secara sempurna, mencoba mencari tahu maksud dari pertanyaannya. Kedua mata hitamnya menelaah kedua violet Suigetsu.

"Entahlah." Itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Sudah ku katakan, kami sudah putus."

"Karin?"

"Aku tak pernah meliriknya."

"Ino?"

"Ku rasa kau tahu, ia menyukai siapa."

"Sai?"

"Kalau pun ada seorang pria yang ku sukai, bukan dia orangnya. Kekasih Sakura lah, pria yang ku sukai, puas kau, Hozuki Suigetsu?" Ucapnya sambil membuang mukanya dari hadapan Suigetsu.

"Aku sudah putus dari Sakura."

"Hn?" Ia arahkan kembali tatapannya pada Suigetsu. "Sakura gadis baik."

"Yang terbaik yang pernah ku kenal." Lanjut Suigetsu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyiakan gadis sebaik dia?"

"Kau kelihatan seperti pengagum Sakura." Ledek Suigetsu. Namun segera ia sambung begitu melihat gelagat Sasuke akan marah. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap kedua violet di hadapannya. Pantulan dirinya dalam kedua mata itu mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan kebenaran pengakuan sang pemilik, Suigetsu Hozuki. Ia pun tersenyum tipis. "Ku rasa aku tak perlu dua kali mengungkapkan kebodohanku menyukai pria sepertimu."

"Itu bukan jawaban, Sasuke."

"Dan kau tidak pernah bertanya."

"Ugh! _Ok_! Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Suigetsu menarik tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat tepat di depan dadanya.

Sasuke menyeringai sebelum menjawab, "Jika itu permohonan. Aku terpaksa mengabulkannya."

Suigetsu langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Dasar Uchiha!" Desisnya.

"Omong-omong, lihat! Senja kali ini bagus ya?" Tanya Suigetsu sambil menatap langit dari tempat mereka berpijak—atap gedung kampus mereka.

"Kenapa?"

Suigetsu menatap lekat wajah sang kekasih, "karena senja mengingatkanku pada kita berdua."

"Hn?"

"Ya. Jika warna rambut kita digabungkan, gradasi warnanya serupa dengan senja." Jelas Suigetsu sambil memamerkan senyum taringnya.

"Bodoh! Itu mendung, bukan senja!"

"Hahaha… Sama saja, senja ataupun mendung…" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sasuke, berbisik mesra tepat di sana, "…aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Aku pun." Jawab Sasuke.

Suigetsu tanpa ragu mengecup bibir pria bermata kelam itu, menambah keindahan senja hari ini.

.

**_Lihat! Kami bahagia. Dan itu cukup untuk dijadikan acuan pembenaran perasaan kami._**

**_._**

**_###TAMAT###_**

**Catatan Ay: **

Akhirnya…. Saya berhasil menuntaskan hasrat terdalam saya! #halah…

Girang sendiri liat SuiSaku, InoSaku, SuiSasu dalam satu fic. Hehehe…

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha ya, bagi yang merayakan! :D

Ayo kembangkan SuiSasu… hehe…

Ada yang mau bikini saya SuiSasu? #ngedip-ngedip# reader kabur. Wkwkwk….

Minta ripiunya ya?XD

**Aya^^16112010**


End file.
